1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic device control method, and a computer-readable recording medium having stored thereon an electronic device control program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an album creating apparatus for creating an album has been proposed. Such an album creating apparatus uses supplementary information, such as dates and times of imaging and sites of imaging, that is added to images that have been imaged (for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4208113
As there is not a prior art literature that is currently recognized, description about prior art literatures is omitted.